Meias TrêsQuartos
by Mag Prince
Summary: Prefiro continuar sonhando com você. / DxH pós...DH? Deu para entender. / Revisada


Novamente, revisando!  
Nunca, jamais, em hipótese algum, eu teria sonhado que um dia escreveria DxH. E não é eu escrevi? Até hoje eu não acredito nisso.

Faltava-me coragem. Eu poderia lhe ter quando quisesse. Sim, eu poderia. Bastava um pedido e eles a trariam para mim, viva ou morta. Bem, talvez eu tivesse que fazer por merecer tê-la. Mas eu teria, sem dúvidas. Mas, você sabe que coragem não é a minha característica mais marcante. Só que coragem não falta em você. Você a teria por nós dois.

Não te amo. Não! De jeito nenhum. Eu só _quero_ você. Quero você para mim, comigo. Eu não amo você. Só desejo você. Como qualquer outra... Talvez não **qualquer** outra, mas uma que me atraísse mais. Você nem é bonita. Não, você não é. Mas tem um encanto estranho, lindo.

Eu reparo em você mais do que o normal, menina. Sei que você rói as unhas durante as provas, e balança o pé que fica poucos centímetros acima do chão, com as pernas cruzadas. Eu sei que você não gosta de bolsas e usa sapatos simples e baixos. Que você mede menos de um metro e setenta e que não se importa com isso. Que gosta de meias "três quartos" porque tem vergonha de mostrar as pernas. Tem medo de altura, gosta de café com leite e chá com açúcar. Gosta de bolo de cenoura e só toma cerveja amanteigada no inverno.

Sei que você não gosta de seus cabelos e que chocolate não é o seu forte. Mas tem gostos esquisitos para doces. Você quer rir cada vez que vê o chapéu-leão da Di-Lua Lovegood, mas não ri porque gosta dela e a admira. Sei que, se fosse animaga, seria um furão. Detesta Adivinhação e não gosta quando lhe chamam pelo nome inteiro. Sei que não se irrita quando eu a provoco, mas tem vontade de rir.

Por isso que eu te provoco. Para ver se você sorri. Afinal, é o meio mais seguro. E só eu sei esse jeito. Porque te vejo sorrir assim que vira de costas.

Você anda para lá e para cá, menina, sempre uniformizada, com suas meias ¾ sempre impecavelmente brancas e lisas. Seus sapatinhos pretos lustrosos e brilhantes. Sua saia encaixada pouco abaixo da cintura e a camisa bem passada. Parece uma boneca, o modelo perfeito de uma aluna aplicada, sempre com um livro ou mais bem seguros nos braços, como se estivesse eternamente preparada para uma prova que, talvez, nem mesmo exista. Um modelo… Apenas um modelo.

E suas meias ¾ estavam presentes sempre, mesmo fora da escola. Isso era uma das coisas que me encantavam: o ar inocente que as meias davam à menina que eu tanto queria. Pequena, meiga e frágil. Grande, poderosa e forte. Você é feita de opostos, menina.

Até seu nome é complicado. As pronúncias possíveis são inúmeras; os significados, históricos. E é bonito. Hermione... Com tantos jeitos, tantas faces. Assim como a complicada dona dele. A complicada dona que me atraí tanto. A mesma dona que gosta de doces estranhos, café com leite e chá com açúcar. A menina complicada que usa brancas meias ¾.

Você é delicada com suas palavras, seu atos, e eu tenho medo de machucá-la. Eu poderia tê-la quando bem me aprouvesse. Num corredor escuro, durante as rondas noturnas. Mas eu não tenho coragem. Tenho medo de machucá-la.

E isso me assusta porque não é algo próprio de mim.

Uma boneca de gesso, pintada com as cores mais suaves. No entanto, uma guerreira, amazona em armadura de ferro. Contraditória, perfeita. Não sabe o quanto eu quero lançar uma maldição qualquer, te afastando daquele seu namorado nojento. Mas não teria coragem para isso. Portanto, me contento em afugentar os estúpidos que ficam te admirando… Porque esse é um posto só meu.

Eu sonho com você. E prefiro que seja assim. Você do seu lado, eu do meu. Porque assim você é minha, só minha, e ninguém pode tomá-la. Mas não pude evitar ajudar você, a proteger, na única oportunidade que tive. Pelo menos eu tentei. Não consegui, falhei, como sempre. Doeu vê-la sendo torturada, machucada, mas sempre defendendo seus amigos, sempre leal. Tive vontade de gritar para que deixasse de ser estúpida, deixasse a sua ridícula lealdade Grifinória e falasse. Te ouvi dizer que não sabia, te vi negar com todas as forças. E vi que você ia morrer.

A minha menina ia morrer. Mas eles te salvaram, e eu devo a minha vida a eles por isso.

Minha menina, andando pra lá e para cá, com suas meias ¾ e seu jeito de sabe-tudo. Irritante sim, porém encantador. Menina e mulher, criança e moça, trouxa e bruxa. Você é tão contraditória...tudo o que eu esperava ou queria de você. Seus modos, agora mais tranqüilos e serenos. As regras foram abandonadas no fundo da mala, as conveniências completamente esquecidas e você começou a ser uma menina normal.

E seu sorriso. Seu sorriso, antes tão raro, agora é constante. E eu gosto de te ver, te ouvir gargalhando. Adoro disso. Por isso eu te provoco, te faço rir. E te mando chocolates, anonimamente. Apenas porque eu sei que você não gosta. Ou te faço derramar leite no chá, porque você me acha patético e ri de mim. E o som de sua gargalhada é cristalino.

E eu invejo seu namorado por isso, por ter você para ele. Odeio Weasley mais ainda, mais do que nunca, porque ele tem você.

Não sabe o quanto eu fiquei triste quando você me xingou, pela primeira vez. Ou quando me bateu. Bem, pelo menos uma vez você encostou o seu corpo em mim. Nossa como isso soa infantil! E o que eu sinto por você, de infantil já não tem mais nada.

Porque agora eu _quero_ você. Quero você _bem junto_ de mim. Quero estar no lugar de seu namorado quando vocês passam as tardes de domingo namorando, em baixo das árvores, perto do lago. Ou quando brincam, os três, juntos, durante o dia inteiro. Ou quando saem, nos fins de semana, e fazem um porre. Só porque você os traz para a escola, quase bêbada também.

Eu já vi você bebendo. Gosto do seu jeito bêbado de ser. Boneca.

Surpresa! Nada disso faz mais sentido, está tudo muito confuso. De uma hora para outra, eu mudei. Foi num segundo, um instante de hesitação, um mínimo baixar da varinha, e eu me entreguei. Decidi que mudaria... Por você, para você. E, no fim, de que adiantou? Nada! Pessoas como aquelas com quem você anda, aquelas que são como foi Dumbledore, diriam que adiantou, que, mais adiante, isso é que salvaria sua vida. Minha covardia, minha falta de coragem foi um fator de enorme contribuição para o desfecho da história.

Ridículo.

Isso só afastou você de mim, ainda mais, se é que isso é possível.

Vou continuar sonhando, e só sonhando, com você. Porque, em meus sonhos, você é só minha. Com ou sem as suas meias três-quartos.


End file.
